


Suitor

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka brings her girlfriend home, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, I don't really know much about 8 month old babies but I can make it up if i want to, Luke and Leia make an apperance, but like yolo, it's a story that anakin would have told if i'd realize what id done, the same one she taped to the nap mat in "In Memoriam", which i didnt realize until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Ahsoka brings her girlfriend home to meet her family, leaving Anakin and Padmé's family for last.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Suitor

Suitor

“Come on, Lukey. You can do it,” Padmé encouraged from a few inches away from her son. “Come on, pal. Come to mama.” While Luke looked like his father, he got her stubbornness. Luke squawked at her and let himself flop back onto his stomach. 

Padmé sighed, “Now, son, I know you can crawl.” She reached over and pulled him into her lap. At eight months old, her kids were developing quickly. Leia could already crawl with a variable degree of accuracy, but Luke didn’t show much interest in crawling. They were vastly different people, as well. Luke was the spitting image of his father but was more like his mother in personality. He was a very easy-going baby, quiet most of the time, but when he needed to, he could stir the pot with his sister. 

Leia, on the other hand, was a carbon copy of her mother. But what was on the inside was all Anakin. She was always on the move, crawling into places she shouldn’t be, putting up a fight when she didn’t want to do things, throwing toys across the room for the fun of it. When she wanted, she was also the sweetest thing on the planet and had Anakin wrapped around her finger. 

Padmé’s phone pinged, and Luke mimicked the sound. “It’s Daddy! Let’s see what he wants!” 

_ Anakin: aye, Ahsoka is comin’ for dinner. _

_ Anakin: shes bringing her latest boo thang as well. Should we hang a rainbow flag from the rafters? lol _

Padmé rolled her eyes. Her sister-in-law had a new girlfriend every time they saw her. She was currently studying trumpet performance at the University of Arkansas and had made the trip home for fall break. Anakin was a very supportive brother; it’s what attracted her to him. While keeping her eye on Luke, she replied to her husband. 

_ Padmé: I don’t think we need to go that far. We should just be polite and not try and scare her off. _

_ Padmé: pick up some more of those puff thingies Luke likes on your way home. I’m trying to see if he can crawl. _

Luke squealed at her to get her attention. He’d thrown the ball he was playing with across the room. 

“Oh, you goofy boy,” she said, pushing his fine hair back off his forehead. Leia cried from the other room, having woken from her nap. “Sounds like Leia is up.” She scooped him up and plopped him in the playpen. He grumbled in protest as she walked down the hall to get her daughter. 

“Hey, Punkin, good morning.” Leia stopped crying, making grabby hands at Padmé. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Padmé picked her daughter up and placed her on the changing table, and got her ready for dinner. “Auntie’ Soka is coming for dinner, so we have to get all nice and pretty,” she spoke, cleaning the baby up and smoothing her bed-head to lay flat. 

“Padmé! I’m home!” Anakin called from the living room. Leia smiled, showing off her two teeth. 

Padmé listened to her husband, talking to their son. “What did you do to get put in baby prison? Do not worry, son; I am well versed in baby law. I advise you not to say anything that could incriminate you.” Luke’s laughter rang through the house, followed by her husband’s. 

“Let’s go see daddy!” She hyped, lifting Leia off the changing table and setting her on the floor. Leia recognized her freedom and started crawling to the living room, Padmé following behind her. 

“Leia!” Anakin greeted, crouching down to her level. Their kids squealed in excitement. They loved their dad, and Anakin loved them. He was the best father she’d ever seen. When the kids were tiny, he would get up in the middle of the night for every little cry. Her sister, Sola, would often joke that she’d landed the best man to father her children, claiming that her kids’ father never did anything like that. Leia ran her hands over Anakin’s face, grabbing his nose to hear him imitate a horn, then moving to his jawline and scrubbing against the stubble there. She shrieked with laughter at the tickle and pulled her hand away. 

“Does Daddy need to shave before dinner?” Padmé asked her daughter, picking up the toys Luke had thrown across the room earlier. 

“Da dada,” Leia chirped, her brother echoing the noises a split second later. 

“Sounds like your attempt at growing a beard is off the table, bucko,” Anakin smirked at her, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” he said provocatively, his voice husky. 

“Anakin Michael!” Padmé was shocked as she threw the soft rubber forklift at her husband. He was never that lewd around the kids. “Why on earth would you say that in front of our children?”

“It’s not like they understand what it means, Padmé. They’re eight months old!” He rolled his eyes at her putting Leia on the ground and rising from the floor. “I’m going to shower, and I guess I have to shave now before dinner. How’s the pot roast coming?” 

“Just fine. Please be sure to wipe the beard hair out of the sink. We’re having company.” 

“Ahsoka isn’t company.” He caught the next baby toy that came his way and shuffled into the bathroom to make himself semi-presentable. 

  
  


Fifteen minutes later, Padmé had gotten the roast out of the crockpot and put into a serving dish, the table set, including the two high chairs, and changed her clothes from sweats and Anakin’s sweatshirt to jeans and a nice shirt before the doorbell rang. 

“Ani! They’re here!” She called, pulling Leia back from the door.

“I’m shaving! I’ll be out in a minute!” Anakin shouted back. The doorbell rang again, scaring Luke and making him cry. 

“Anakin!” 

“Coming!” This time he emerged, clean-shaven and dressed in dark jeans that were free from grease stains and a pale orange tee. “Come on, kiddo, you’re alright. It’s just the doorbell. Daddy’s here,” he soothed, rubbing Luke’s back and bouncing him slightly. Padmé opened the door and greeted her sister-in-law. 

“Hi! Did we come at a bad time?” Ahsoka inquired, glancing past Padmé to her brother. 

“No, Luke’s just cranky because he didn’t nap for very long. Leia Marie, don’t you dare,” Padmé warned, picking her up, foiling the escape plot. “Please, come on in and make yourselves at home.” She stepped aside to allow her guests into the house. 

Ahsoka removed her coat and hung it on the pegs by the door and then took her girlfriend’s off and hung it next to hers. 

“Padmé, this is Riyo. She’s an instrumental music education major at school.” 

“Hi, I’m Padmé. This is Leia. She thinks she’s sneaky,” she gestured to the baby, trying to pull on her earring. “I’m Ahsoka’s sister-in-law.”

“Nice to meet you.” Riyo offered her a handshake, which Padmé accepted. Riyo was slender, and just a little bit taller than Ahsoka, standing at Padmé’s height. 

“Please feel free to make yourself at home.” Riyo smiled and moved to stand next to Ahsoka.

“Oh, Lukey, is Daddy being mean to you again?” Ahsoka cooed, reaching for the baby. Anakin scowled at her, still patting Luke’s back.

“Tell Auntie 'Soka that Daddy is never mean.” He shifted Luke to his hip, extending an arm so he could greet his sister properly. “Hey, Snips. How’s college?” She hugged him tightly. 

“Not the same without my big brother there to beat the bullies up.” Anakin smiled and kissed her hair before pulling away, handing the baby to his sister to coo over.

“So, introduce me to this new boo.” 

“Riyo, this is my big brother, Anakin. Anakin, this is Riyo.” Anakin glanced over Riyo as if glancing her over would tell if they would break up. Riyo held his stare, her jaw set. 

Satisfied, Anakin offered her a handshake. “So, what do you study, Riyo?” 

“Music Education,” she answered, trying to one-up Anakin’s grip. Impressed, Anakin released her hand. “What do you do, Anakin?”

“Mechanic. May I get you something to drink?” 

“Beer?” Ahsoka asked, hopefully. 

“No.”

“Water’s alright then, thanks. You’ll have the same, right, honey?” Riyo nodded, waving at Luke. Once alone, Ahsoka kissed Riyo on the cheek. “You still nervous?” Riyo nodded. 

“Anakin is just…protective,” she finished, lamely. “Don’t let him scare you.” 

“I won’t.” Riyo kissed Ahsoka’s lips gently. “I do want to make a good impression, though. I’m worried I may come off as somebody who just wants to get you into bed,” Luke squawked at Ahsoka. 

“Oh, am I paying too much attention to my girlfriend and not to you?” She teased the baby, smiling at his laughter. 

“You guys can sit on the couch,” Anakin said, returning with the glasses of water. “You don’t have to stand so awkwardly.” 

“So how did you guys meet?” Riyo asked Anakin, accepting the glass and taking a seat in the living room. 

“I met Ahsoka not long after my mom had her,” he answered, confusion lacing his voice. 

“Not me, dummy, she means Padmé,” Ahsoka clarified, setting Luke on the carpet, watching him scoot across the floor to Riyo. 

“Oh! I beat up the grade school bully on her behalf.” Riyo laughed, handing Luke the truck that was thrown at Anakin earlier. “What about you two? Do you have a class together?”

“Yeah, we have theory together,” Riyo said, lacing her fingers with Ahsoka’s. Anakin recognized the look that graced his sister’s face. It was the same look that Ben looked at his wife with that Cleigg looked at their mom with, the one he was sure that graced his face when he looked at Padmé. 

“Alright, folks,” Padmé announced, walking into the room, “dinner’s on. I hope pot roast is alright with everyone.” 

“Pot roast is Riyo’s favorite,” Ahsoka answered, still holding her girlfriend’s hand. “Isn’t it, love?”

“It is. I love a good pot roast.” Anakin plucked Luke from his sister’s hip and set him in his high chair. Luke squirmed, fussing, not wanting to be put down. 

“We’re not starting this tonight, buddy. You’re gonna sit here, and you’re going to like it.” Luke kicked his legs at his father. 

“Luke Christopher, don’t start fighting,” Padmé warned, giving the baby a stern look. “Take a seat anywhere, more water?” Padmé offered, obviously used to playing the host. 

“No, thank you,” Riyo answered politely. Padmé squeezed Ahsoka’s shoulder as she passed. 

“I like her,” She whispered in her sister-in-law’s ear. Ahsoka blushed and whispered back,

“I do too. I just hope Dad does too.” Ahsoka jerked her head at Anakin, making Padmé suppress a snort. 

“Has she introduced you to our mother yet, Riyo?” Anakin asked, pinning a bib on each of the children and spooning some yogurt onto the tray. “Eat, Leia.”

“Uh...yes, she has,” Riyo squirmed in her seat, and Ahsoka elbowed her brother as he passed to take his place next to Leia. Meeting Mr. Lars and Mrs. Skywalker-Lars hadn’t gone as Ahsoka had hoped. Cliegg was very traditional and often disliked Ahsoka’s dating habits. 

“Did Cliegg throw a fit?” Anakin made his disdain for his step-father known for every chance he got. “Cliegg threw a fit when I said I was dating Padmé. Thinks that Christians should marry other Christians. We didn’t even go to church growing up,” Anakin elaborated. 

“Oh, you’re not Christian, either?” Riyo sat straighter, accepting the dish of mashed potatoes from Ahsoka. 

“Anakin, don’t distract the children,” Padmé scolded before turning to their guest. “I’m Jewish, much to Cliegg’s annoyance. We told my family that Anakin converted so my grandmother wouldn't say anything about the differing religions. Anakin swears his step-father didn’t pitch a bigger fit than he did because my family’s white and I was a very respectful girl towards him.” Anakin tapped his spoon on the tray as if he were going to take a bit of Leia’s yogurt, making her squeal and eat a handful. “We haven’t set foot in a synagogue since we wed, but with two eight-month-old babies, we don’t go anywhere where they have to be quiet.” Riyo nodded, taking a bite of her meal. 

“I told you that Anakin and I aren’t very religious,” Ahsoka said in between bites. “Were any of us, besides Owen, baptized?” Anakin stopped teasing his children once he was sure they would continue to eat. 

“Ben was, I think I was too, but you weren’t. We moved so much; Mom thought it was stupid that we continue to belong to a church.” Anakin took a bite of roast with a little bit more force than necessary. “Don’t really want to go to church anyway. It’s all a bunch of garbage.” The clatter of cutlery filled the silence, as well as the twins’ babbling. 

“So, Cliegg didn’t like you, huh?” Anakin asked, bluntly. “Was it because you’re dating another female or because you don’t practice the same religion?” Ahsoka snorted. Anakin was always so laid back about who his sister dated. Except for her first girlfriend, Barriss Offee, that is. When she was feeling down, she thought about how Anakin broke into the school football field and wrote “Call Barriss Offee for a good time” on the fifty-yard line because Ashoka got dumped by Barriss. 

“Both, actually. Said he wouldn’t have any ‘Islamic Faggots’ under his roof.” Anakin laughed, and Riyo cracked a smile before continuing, “I’m not even Islamic. My parents are from Bosnia.” Anakin laughed harder. 

“Well, I like you, not just because you piss Cliegg off,” Padmé smacked her husband on the shoulder, “but because you seem to get on well with Ahsoka, and don’t mind these monsters.” He jerked a thumb at Luke and Leia, who were now smearing their yogurt in each other’s hair. 

“He’s saying, welcome to the family, Riyo,” Padmé filled in. “I hope you’re going to be here for a while.” 

Ahsoka busied herself with finishing her meal, not making eye contact with the rest of the table. Anakin shared a look with Padmé. They both knew that Ahsoka was going to marry Riyo, even if they didn’t know it yet.


End file.
